


Never got to say it.

by undersketcher



Series: Oneshots n' drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersketcher/pseuds/undersketcher
Summary: It's funny how such little things can put your mind at ease.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ha-!"

The moment happened so fast, your mind just blanked; the realization and the feeling not hitting you till seconds later. Like a large load of bricks. A gasp more like a warbled cry left your gaping jaw. Your hand reflexively grasping the spot as you hunched over; the feeling so intense you had to kneel. You were quick to cry out again. Good god, the burning! That searing pain! 

"Ahgn-!"

Every nerve in your body was suddenly alight, only fueling the pure panic setting in. You could feel it lodged there; cold, electric, and intrusive. Never had you ever felt anything so foreign. 

"Na! Ghaaa-ha-haaa!"

You cried loudly, a mixture of both intense pain and of fear evident in your wails. You clutched yourself with both hands now. The feeling only getting stronger with every passing milisecond. Weren't people supposed to have some kind of natural reserve of pain sedatives? if that's really true, then you had one weak storage; there was no doubt you'd already ran out.  
...lord, your poor body might run out of blood before long if something wasn't done about- well, _this_.

"Oh god, Y/N! I- oh fuck!"

The horror, terror, and disgust on her face were apparent, yet neither she nor you could tear their eyes away from the bloody sight that was one of her many cyan spears impaled straight through your poor, trembling torso.  
You could swear it had cut a lung. You knew for sure it must have hit some kind of major artery  
The hot wetness coating your hands was accompanied by the pinpricks of tears in your eyes. Everything- it hurt so _fucking bad_.

"HAA-! U-und-d-daaaangh,huuunn."

You whined and your throat constricted as sobs wracked your body; the action only making you wince and cry harder since every pressured squeeze of your abdomen only lit your body up with pain and agony.

"God, Shit! I- I'LL GET AL! Please, please..just..."

She turned on her heels and raced for her porch, snatching up her leather jacket to frantically search through its pockets to try to find her phone.

"...Oh, COME ON! Where- there!"

You were lying on the grass now, trying your hardest to keep still; but judging by the size of the scarlet puddle below you, you weren't succeeding too well. 

"I'll be right back! I'm getting bandages, ok!?"

She ran into the fish shaped house, her worried shouting so loud you were sure it would set Alphys into hysterics.  
By no means had any of this happened on purpose. It'd just been a friendly sparring match, something the two of you did about once a week for fun in Undyne's front yard. A normal thing that could've happened on any given day, like today. You'd been doing this for so long, you were practically a pro; and could proudly boast about being able to handle even her biggest and baddest spears. Although, today, during one dodging exercise, you'd slipped up; and made an incredibly amateur mistake.

"Ha- hahhhnnnn... sh-shiiit."

God, what was going to happen? What if you didn't have enough time to wait for Alphys? What... what if you... _died_? What would they do? What would you do? There was just so much you've left undone. To many things left unsaid... the whole situation... oh lord, it would be a catastrophe. 

Your eyes widened, the back of your mind bringing an important point to attention.

_... What about Sans?_

A violent cough wracked your body, and you tasted it before you saw it; the metallic tang invading your senses. 

...It explained the suffocating feeling in your chest...

_You'd never told him... now you were never going to see him again.  
But..._

You mustered up you strength and rolled over, spikes of pain making you yelp and shudder hard. But nonetheless, you still continued on. Your trembling hand stretched out to the clean pair of sweatpants a few feet away that you'd set aside for after practice. You gritted your teeth and grunted, desperately trying to reach out for the phone on top of it.

_If this was truly the end..._

After making a few feeble attempts, the blood-slick hand found purchase on the rectangles' glassy surface; smearing the dark, coppery liquid about it's sides.

_...well then..._

Punching in the numbers you knew by heart, you sluggishly dragged the phone beside your ear; breath ragged as you fought to keep the fuzziness at the edge of your sight away.

_...you at least had to make sure..._

*brrr...* *brrr...* *br-*  
A short click could be heard, signifying someone had picked up.  
**"Hey Y/N, What's up?"**  
The deep baritone voice you knew so well had answered.

You smiled, knowing...

"H-hey, Sans..."

_...you got to hear his voice one last time._

**"...Hey, you okay? You don't sound to good..."**

...

. . . .

. . . . . . .

**"Y/N?**

. . . . . . . 

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

**"Y/N are you there?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Sans slowly hung up the phone, sliding it back into his coat pocket. A confused expression crossing over his features. 

"WHAT DID Y/N WANT?"

Papyrus questioned his brother from the kitchen, not bothering to look up from his angel hair pasta perfection.

Sans just sort of shrugged, looking down at his hands.

**"I don't really know. She didn't say anything..."**

The tall skeleton cocked an eyebrow, glancing over at his brother's befuddled expression. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Sans started to tap the counter top with his phalanges.

**"Like, she said hey, but that was it. She didn't talk about anything or tell me how she was doing..."**

His forehead furrowed.

**"It was kind of weird."**

"...THAT DOES SOUND... ODD."

A slight worry hinted at the tones of his voice.

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING STRANGE?"

His brother paused, thinking for a moment. His eyes darting back and forth as he tried to recall if he'd heard anything off in their short-lived conversation.

**"Well, her voice was kind of raspy; she didn't sound to good-"**

"LIKE SHE WAS SICK?"

He interrupted.

**"-Uh, yeah... kinda. Think I heard 'Dyne yellin' in the background too, but that's pretty normal."**

Papyrus put down his stirring spoon, twirling to the fridge with a small flourish (His cooking shows had always said that style points made all food taste extra fabulous). And after grabbing and setting down a can of half-used, MTT brand, mostly-edible red glitter next to his sauce, he turned to put his full attention on Sans.

"HMMMM,"

He began, dusting off his apron.

"I SUPPOSE IF YOU WANTED TO, YOU COULD CALL UNDYNE AND SEE WHAT'S UP!"

Sans shrugged again.

**"Sure, sounds good bro."**

The taller of the brothers gave a proud, beaming smile; holding a hand to his chest.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GLAD THAT HE COULD HELP!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The scaly, blue fish monster was trying desperately to find her stash of rolled bandages, throwing things off of shelves in a manner so loud that it wouldn't have been a surprise if a neighbor overheard and called the guard, thinking she was being robbed. But Undyne did not have the time nor patience to be considerate at the moment. Between her rummaging and Alphys shouting medical procedure instructions over the phone, she didn't have a second to spare for the other person she could hear trying to reach her. She yelled in frustration, ripping a cabinet door off its' hinges before diving in to look some more.

"H-HAVE YOU FOUND THEM YET!?"

Alphys inquired, fear and worry so thick in her tone that she could practically feel it (Hell, she did feel it. She was honestly scared.).

"NOT YET! I THINK- I THINK I MIGHT BE CLOSE THOUGH!"

"YOU NEED TO HURRY, BEFORE SHE PASSES OUT!"

Undyne held a tube of ointment up to the light; she _was_ getting close.

"WHY!? WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE PASSES OUT!?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Sans just stared at his phone, a new wave of confusion sweeping over him.

**"Hey, Paps?"**

"NYES, SANS?"

**"Is it common for 'Dyne to not answer the phone?"**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Undyne's hands were shaking, her breaths coming out fast and anxious.

"A-ALPH!"

Her warbled cry had the yellow lizard on edge. She was doing her best to try to get there as fast as she possibly could, but the alarm of the situation had her tripping and stumbling over nearly everything; including her own two feet. She gripped her cell phone tightly.

"I swear, I'll be there in a few minutes! I've got the supplies and I'm on my way! Just please, hang on and stay calm okay!? I... I'll talk in a second!"

With that she hung up, jamming the sweat-slicked device back in her lab coat pocket. Taking only a second to double-check her assessed materials, Alphys swiped them all into a large gym bag; not even bothering to zip it shut. Her mind was screaming, urging her to hurry. Every second wasted was precious time.  
The hot wind hit her like a wall when she ran out the lab. Starting up a mad dash, she striding desperately for the spot where she knew the river person would be. At this moment, more than anything, she was glad she'd actually taken up Undyne's offers to train with her. Because in all honesty, most monsters, even some like herself, couldn't stand the searing heat Hotland gave off. As she began to sweat, she could only hope she had some kind of an advantage; that she'd be able to make it there in time.

But nonetheless, advantage or not, Alphys pressed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd have 2 different endings for this (GOOD end and BAD end(if you have a preference for which you want to see first, please tell me!)). I'll get to work on this as soon as I can. Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive, I never expected to get this much love; especially since this is my first fic on the site. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short, but I'll try to make up for that.   
> You guys are awesome.


	3. BAD END (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simply, the bad end.

"MAYBE THEY'RE... WATCHING ANIME??? SOMETIMES SHE WON'T ANSWER WHEN SHE'S WITH ALPHYS."

Papyrus' response sounded much more like a question rather than an answer, and it worried Sans. It became apparent that he didn't know either the real reason as to why Undyne wouldn't answer her cell.  
He felt foolish for sweating over this, but he was kind of a paranoid guy. And you'd never left him hanging like that before. He reasoned it was perfectly natural for him to worry over you. After all, you were his best friend; you meant a lot to him.  
Well... okay... maybe a little bit more than just 'a lot.' He suddenly sat up. **"I'm gonna go see what's up, I'll be back in a bit Paps."** His brother wished him luck- with a warning to stay safe, before he blinked out of existance, and out of the room.  
It... shed a little of his nervousness... Heh, man, he had such a good brother...  
....  
He... really did hope that he was just being some silly worry-wart.

\-----------------------------------------------

No...

She... had planned everything perfectly...

Stars above, she wanted to cry, she was so frustrated! _They weren't there. The Riverperson wasn't there!_ Her hands were shaking. Coming this way- it'd been such a risky gamble, and she'd _lost._  
She wanted to scream.  
_She had planned everything perfectly-!!_ This detour had now cost her, cost her very precious time.  
In this moment, Alphys was more aware of the seconds ticking by then she'd ever been before in all her entire life. Every minute she'd wasted running here now felt like a weapon that had suddenly been used against her. Time was no longer on her side; and if she couldn't make it to waterfall, to Undyne's house, within thirty minutes? Stars, she was- it... would only guarantee the worst. She growled. Turning sharply on her heels, she sprinted back for the main road; not sparing the empty dock another moment more; a new, hard vigor set alight in her strides. God, because, she couldn't fail now; no, no, not when the stakes were so extremely high.  
Not when she'd already failed the monsters once before. That thought infuriated her- and she grit her teeth, rearing up her legs and setting a pace so fast and hard across the hot ground, she left a slow-climbing trail of lava rock dust in her wake. She was determined to save her friend; and the world be damned if she let this slip-up screw her plan.  
She had planned everything perfectly, but hadn't thought to think up a plan B. As she darted away, she could only think to curse the butterfly effect- but, she, in all her wrath, in her mad rush for the glimmering hope of the last victory- failed to notice the silent, questioning gaze of the figure who'd just started pulling up to shore.

______________________________________________________

It was, to say the least, an odd feeling. Like... being submerged midair in water. It was heavy yet light at the same time... like... jumping on a trampoline. Sort of. You couldn't really bring yourself to be worried about it though. It... was peaceful. And the dark seemed to embrace you, like a thick, warm comforter. It was pretty nice. You liked this drifting sensation, liked the way the inky blackness seemed to beckon you with open arms; a beautiful mercy compared to the harsh, glaring light above. It was brilliant, like looking into the sun- but it was mean, and it hurt... an awful pain equivalent of that of being stabbed in the side.

Yet, despite the terrible stinging, you couldn't bring yourself to truly shy away from the light. You felt... drawn to it? Almost? Like... like a gut feeling that there was something more beyond the burning. But at the same time... you... kind of didn't care? You weren't sure. All you knew was that the light meant pain, and why suffer when the dark was so willing to hold you close and swaddle you lovingly- like a baby? But trying to go into the dark, you felt a little tug; like the kind a wise and gentle mother gives to their child when they stare too long at the windows of a candy store. And you felt that tiny pull every time you let yourself consider the obsidian abyss. It was like the brightness was trying to reach out to you with little tendrils, wrapping one around your wrist in a motion that seemed to say _Please, don't go!_ It kind of made you feel guilty; but, _something_ in you also knew that you weren't meant for the light. It was time to move on.

\------------------------------------------------

Sans stared at the empty lab in shock; it looked like a tornado had been through here. The place was... it was completely trashed.- papers scattered across the floor, various medical supplies thrown about among the desks, stacks of books shoved to the ground... a half-eaten ramen cup had been spilled recently, the broth dripping from the table to the lightly colored pastel tiles below (and onto an expensive-looking textbook that seemed to be about animal anatomy(at least that's what it looked like from his initial point of view)). And Alphys's prize collection of anime figures had been toppled over by an unrolled strip of gauze, and her pencil holder had tipped over, scattering pens across the ground. This... this was... dear King Asgore, what had happened here? Sans allowed himself another hesitant step into the wide room, a sinking feeling taking over his gut. He knew Alphys wasn't the neatest monster around, having worked with her before in the past, but she always had a certain organization- everything had a place, and every place had its thing. Her work space only ever looked like this when she was panicked, or extremely stressed (even then, he still had to admit it never looked this bad). Honestly it almost looked like someone had tried to rob her- or maybe kidnap her... possibly even both. **"Alphys...!?"** ... . . . . . A paper slipped off the desk, fluttering down onto the floor - landing by sans' worn, scruffy pink slipper... but nobody came. 

\------------------------------------------------

"PLEASE, TELL ME YOU'RE ALMOST HERE!?" Undyne shouted into the phone receiver."I- SHE- SHE'S NOT RESPONDING TO ANYTHING I SAY!" _"Is she asleep!?"_ The terror in the scientist's tone could be heard from across the line. "I DON'T THINK SO!? SHE'S STILL MOVING... a little- AND SHE'S BREATHING. HER HP IS DROPPING SO FAST THOUGH-! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, BABE! I KEPT THE SPEAR IN LIKE YOU INSTRUCTED ME TOO- BUT I DON'T KNOW HEALING MAGIC!" "I know dear, b-but you have to stay calm and strong, okay!?" She panted through the line, voice heavy from physical exertion.

Your eyes were so hazy and dull right now... and your skin was so pale- you looked... faded. The warrior was having to choke back terrified tears, you looked so delicate and vulnerable right now. She wished she knew how to help better- she wished she hadn't been so clumsy- stars, this was all her fault. She needed to save you, there- there had to be _something_ , literally anything! "Hurhg!" A grunt escaped her lips when she put more pressure onto the wound, she prayed to the stars she wasn't hurting you...- Urgh, she wished she knew what she was doing! God, wasn't there somebody out there more qualified for this!? ...!!! She gasped loudly as she recalled a small tidbit of information she'd forgotten about months ago. Papyrus. Papyrus knew healing magic! "ALPHYS!" "I-I'm still here!" "I NEED TO GET A HOLD OF PAPS! I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO FOR JUST A MINUTE, OKAY!? I swear I'll call if anything happens!" She paused, waiting for the go-ahead, "Do what you need alright, I'll be there soon with supplies! Keep trying what you can! I love you!" The dam broke, and tears started cascading down Undyne's frightened face. "I-I LOVE YOU TOO!"

\---------------------------------------------------

The tall skeleton paused his kitchen ministrations... turning to face his disruption, he put down the tupperware he'd gotten out for his spaghetti. His phone blared a jaunty tune, and he smiled wide when he realized it was the ringtone he'd set for Undyne; letting out a happy "NYEH HEH HEH!" See? He'd told Sans that everything was alright! He strode over to the dining room, swiping the small device up in his large, mitted hands. "HELLO UNDYNE!" He shouted joyfully into the receiver. "PAPYRUS!" his friend shouted back, "Papyrus, I need your help! Like right now! Its- ITS AN EMERGENCY!" The large grin on his face slipped a little. "WHAT HAPPENED? DID THE DOGI FORGET TO DO THE WEEKLY INSPECTION AGAIN? UGH, YOU KNOW HOW THEY GET WITH ALL THAT CANOODLING SOMETIMES." He heard her whine pitifully. "...ARE YOU OKAY? ...YOU'RE NOT INJURED, ARE YOU!?" "P-Paps..." She sobbed, his smile fell. "I-I did something terrible! I- we were training and then- Y-Y/n, Y/N IS DYING AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! I STABBED HER! I STABBED HER AND THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND- OH GOD, SHE'S HARDLY MOVING! I DON'T- I CAN'T DO HEALING MAGIC; AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO BE BEFORE AL' CAN GET HERE! I NEED YOU- YOU HAVE HEALING MAGIC RIGHT!?" He clutched the phone tight, hanging on to her every word "O-OF COURSE! I-I'LL-!!" He stumbled over himself, dashing out the door- not bothering to shut it behind himself (He could worry about the electric bill later). "I'M ON MY WAY!!! YOU'RE AT YOUR HOUSE, AREN'T YOU!?" "YES!" She cried out, relief in her voice. "I'LL BE OVER THERE QUICKLY THEN!" He hung up when he ran past the sentry station that marked the beginning of Waterfall. He almost didn't understand: he felt confused. It was hard to think, to just actually believe that- that this was happening. He's running because you... you're actually in trouble........ you..... you're...-!!! Oh, stars; you're in terrible danger!! Why didn't he grab food?! Ugh- It's too late to turn back- what if his assistance wasn't enough? What would happen then? Surely... surely Undyne was merely exaggerating what she said...? Her cries ran through his head... No. This was serious. You... you might actually die. Sans had been right to be worried...- SANS! He had to call Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS, I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK THIS LONG! I've been so busy this summer, and I didn't have good access to this. Plus, I was also having a hard time feeling inspired. But anyway! I hope it was somewhat satisfactory. The good end an part two to this will hopefully be coming along shortly, but no guarantees as it takes me a while to truly be satisfied with what I write (I mean honestly, I wasn't even fully satisfied with this, but I had to get it out before it just sat in my drafts forever). And then after I finish up this fic, I should have a few other one shots coming out. Key word being should, a few of them still need some heavy editing.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, I'm giving writing on ao3 a try. It's been edited, so it reads a little better now.
> 
> for this oneshot I was thinking of possibly doing a part 2, but idk. If you want it let me know.


End file.
